The new ninja
by lacey ninja of darkness
Summary: (My first fic I'm so excited!) Five new ninja are recruted to help defeat an old evil who wants to take over ninjago. The original five are fine with it— except the new ninja are girls! Join the ninja as they find the new five and retrieve the weapons of iron, secretly created by the first spinjitzu master before the golden weapons. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N yay my first fanfic! Well I'm still a bit confused about the whole posting thing but idk... hope you enjoy!**

"So there's new ninja?" Kai asked

"Yes, Kai," Sensei said.

"And what's wrong with that?" Nya asked.

"Well girls can't—" Kai inhaled, "—fight"

"What about me and Misako?" His sister asked.

"Does it really matter?" Cole asked.

"Yes." Cole rolled his eyes.

"Anyways whose the first ninja?" Jay asked.

"The first ninja is the orange ninja, Silver, ninja of technology," sensei replied to an exited looking Jay.

"My sister, Silver?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, Lloyd," he told the golden ninja, then proceded to take a sip of tea.

"I haven't seen her since I left boarding school.."

-le flashback-

You get Lloyd walked around the forest grumbling about boarding school. Suddenly, a silver arrow whizzed by him. Lloyd yelped and fell backwards. "Ah, dangit!" A girl with silver eyes and long dark brown hair ran out of the woods. "Lloyd?"

"Silver?"

"Shouldn't you be in boarding school?" She asked.

"I got kicked out. They said I wasn't bad enough, but I'll show them!" The blonde exclaimed.

"No suprise there," Silver chuckled. She helped him up.

-end of flashback-

"Well, we will go to Silver's house tomorrow. Goodnight," Sensei said.

"Night sensei," the ninja said and left, Zane last.

"Only if I knew how powerful he is," sensek thought to himself.

**sooo... did ya like it? So, um yeah, I'll post more later. **


	2. chapter 2

**Second chapter :P yay Enjoy!**

Sensei knocked the door to the small house in the woods. "Coming!" A girls voice yelled. A girl about sixteen opened the door. She had silver eyes and dark brown hair. She was wearing a black tee shirt, combat boots, and ripped up jeans. "Hey uncle...?"

"Hello, Silver," he said.

"So what brings you here?" Silver asked.

"Well, there is this prophecy that there will be five female ninja. The first is the ninja of weapons, and the prophecy says that she is you," sensei explained.

"O-kay. That escalated quickly," she said. "I'm in."

* * *

The ninja played video games while Nya watched. "Haha I won!" Jay exclaimed.

"Ya, this round," Kai said. Sensei Wu and Silver walked in.

"This is Silver. Silver, this is Cole, Kai, Jay, Zane, Nya, and you know Lloyd," sensei said.

"Hello— Lloyd did I miss something?" She asked, staring wide eyed at her not-so-younger brother.

"An incident with tomorrows tea," Lloyd said.

"Wonderful," she said.

**•3• short second chapter. Oh well. X3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3! Yay!**

"you're pretty good at video games, Silver," Zane said to Silver.

"For a girl," Kai muttered.

"Your damn right I am!" Silver replied. "Shut up hot head."

"Hehe," jay laughed at the 'hot head' part.

"Siiiilver," Lloyd whined.

"Whaaaat," Silver mimiced her brother.

"Since when were you so good at video games?" He asked. Silver shrugged.

"I don't know bro... I don't know..." she stretched her arms.

"So, another round?" Cole asked, waving his controller.

* * *

"How?!" The orginal five yelled, staring at the ninja of weapons. Silver just shrugged.

"I guess its just a natural talent," Silver guessed."So Kai, whose good at video games for a girl?"

Kai glared at Silver. "Shut up."

"I knew you were gonna say that! I can predict the future! I've only lived here for two days and I know what Kai will say!" Silver fist pumped.

"Whose turn is it to cook?" Jay asked.

"Mine," Cole responded. Everyone groaned but Silver, who looked a bit confused.

"What's so bad about Cole's cooking?" She asked.

"Everything!" Jay exclaimed.

"Hey!" Cole snapped.

"The truth hurts Cole," Lloyd said.

"Well, so far I think Zane is the best cook," Silver admitted.

Zane, who had been quiet this whole time said, "thank you."

"No prob."

"Well, I better start cooking." Cole got up.

* * *

"Um... Cole? What's this?" Nya asked. Everyone started at the burnt thing Cole had made.

"Pizza," the earth ninja replied.

"Oh." Everyone continued staring at the "pizza." Silver cut a slice and took a bite out of it.

"Oh my..." she muttered. Sensei took a sip of his tea.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks for the reveiws :) so here's another chapter!**

"the next ninja is Dawn, ninja of water," Sensei took a sip of his tea.

"Dawn? What kind of name is that?" Kai muttered.

"Its mine, you got a problem with that?" The ninja and Nya turned around to see a girl with beach blonde hair and navy blue eyes. She had on blue shorts, a blue tank top and blue flip flops.

"Who _are_ you?" Kai demanded. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"I'm a fish," she said sarcasticlly.

"This is Dawn, the water ninja. Dawn this is Cole, Lloyd, Jay, Zane, Kai, Nya, and Silver," Sensei said.

"Please don't tell me you're another video game master," Lloyd pleaded.

"_what?"_ Dawn asked.

"Nevermind," said Lloyd.

Sensei tool another sip of tea. "We shall start training you two tomorrow."

"Yes sensei."

* * *

"Hey, I'm not the best at video games," snapped Dawn.

"Yeah, you're worse," Kai snorted.

"Shut up Kai," snapped Cole.

"Yeah, cut her some slack," Silver piped in. "Hothead."

"Weapon head," Kai shot back.

"Fire boy." Silver smirked.

"Sword brain." Kai huffed.

"Guys quit it," Jay said.

"Be quiet, motormouth," Kai and Silver said at the same time, then glared at eachother.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N sorry for not updating yesterday.. my mom took my nook away... (I don't own a laptop lol) well... long chappie! Oh my gods that sounds so weird...**

"so... Silver.. have you tried any weapons?" Cole asked.

"Really Cole? I'm the ninja of weapons and I haven't tried to use a weapon in my life," silve replied sarcastically.

"Forget I asked." Cole handed Silver a bow. Then an arrow. "Try to aim for that apple." Cole pionted toward the ripe red apple at the other side of the court yard.

"To easy!" Silver laughed. Shd notched and arrow and

"Right on the dot!" Exclaimed Jay. Everyone stared at the ninja of weapons.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Erm.. nothing.." Lloyd responded.

"Not bad... for a _girl_," Kai muttered.

"Like you could do any better," Silver said.

"Watch me," Kai replied.

"Its on." Silver handed Kai the arrow and Cole handed him another arrow.

"I'll go get an apple. Be right back!" Dawn yelled and ran to the entrance of the monastery. Kai fiddled with the bow.

"Need a bit of help?" Silver notched an arrow in the bow. Kai glared at her, but said nothing. Dawn came running back out with an apple and put it were the first apple was.

"Ok Kai," Silver said. Kai pulled back the arrow, took a breath, and let it go.

_CRACK._

"sensei's gonna kill you!" Jay, Dawn, and Lloyd yelled. Nya walked out.

"What did you do to sensei's—" she started.

"Kai thought he could shoot an Arrow better than Silver, and cracked Sensei's—" Zane started.

"Shh!"

"Sorry," Zane said.

"Don't say the "T" word. My uncle will be out her in seconds if you say it! He could here it being said a mile away," Silver reasoned.

* * *

The ninja were playing video games, as usaual. Nya was sitting next to Jay, watching. "Has any of you seen my teapot?" Sensei Wu walked into the room. "I must of misplaced it." The ninja froze.

"Um.." Cole muttered.

"Haha. Nope! We haven't seen it!" Jay speaked up.

"Um.. ya! We haven't seen it all day, right guys?' Kai said.

"Ya! No tea pot here!" The others chimed in.

"Ok, thank you," sensei walked in the direction of the courtyard.

"We are _soooo _screwed," said Kai.

"No, you mean you are screwed," Dawn replied the ninja and Nya snickered.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" _

everyone ran outside to see their sensei on his knees in front of his broken teapot.

"Why!" Sensei wailed. "Who did this?!"

"Kai did it!" Silver pointed at Kai.

"Aw shit," muttered Kai.

"Kai—why? Why?" Sensei wailed evem more. He reached for his bamboo stick chased Kai around the monastery screaming, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Oooook, Dawn, what can you do with your powers?" Jay asked.

"This." Dawn concentrated, and water came out of a random bucket of water and onto Jay's head.

"Hey!" Jay whined.

"Haha... whoops," Dawn said.

* * *

Kai sighed and git an ice pack from the freezer. "Never again will I uss a bow and arrow," he whispered to himself. He put the icepack over the spot where sensei whacked him on the head—hard. Who knew sensei loved his tea _that much?_

"hey, hothead," said a familiar voice.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

Silver smirked. "Oh, you _know_ what I want," she said, " 'not bad, for a _girl_' " she mimicked him.

"Shut up," Kai responded.

"_bitch, please!"_

* * *

"Sensei—how did you get another tea pot so quickly?" Zane asked as sensei wu walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, I have a couple extra incase one brakes," sensei laughed.

**ok, I had to do a scene where Kai brakes sensei's teapot—it was like destiny xD good night—or day, wherever you may live. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N sorry I haven't posted in awhile stuff going on... new chap!**

"This is Oak, the pine-green ninja of nature, and her yoinger sister, Violet," Sensei introduced the new ninja and her sister.

"Sup," Oak smirked. Violet just waved.

"I'm Cole, this is Zane, Jay, Lloyd, Silver, Dawn, Nya and—" Cole stsrted.

"And this is hothead!" Silver butted in.

"Be quiet Silver! I'm Kai," the fire ninja said.

"Hothead, huh? Just like you, Vi!" Oak said to her sister.

"Shut up!" Violet whisper yelled Back.

"She's shy around new people... Don't know why," Oak explained. Kai rubbed the bump on his head. "Whoa, hothead—what happened?"

"Well, I sorta broke sensei's tea pot and he chased me around with his staff," muttered Kai.

"He tried to shoot an arrow and instead of Hitting the target, he hit sensei's tea pot," Dawn said.

Everyone snickered. "Hey—! Dawn!" Kai yelled.

"Oh snap," Silver and Jay said.

"Run, Dawn!" Lloyd yelled. Kai was fuming.

"Good advice." Dawn ran for her life as Kai chased her.

* * *

"So... you guys, like, train 'n stuff...?" Oak tried to make small talk.

"Yup..." Silver replied.

"I have a question," Dawn asked. "Are you related to the pokémon professor Oak?"

"...no..." Oak said.

"Sorry, I'm a pokémon fan. Like, _a major_ pokémon fan," the water ninja replied.

"Hey, Violet! You're a pokémon fan!" The nature ninja said.

"So?" Violet asked.

"I was just asking..." Oak said, when she said _asking, it sounded like '__axing.'_

"Please don't," the younger sister pleaded.

"What?" Everyone turned to her.

"...it sounded like axe, not ask," Violet mumbled. Violet hated attention, but hse hated attention from people she just met more.

"Oh." Everyone went back to what they were doing.

"...so... Violet... you're pretty young, right? I bet you can barely handle being in the presence of our ninja awesomeness." Jay walked over to Violet.

"Shut up, Jay," Kai told the lightning ninja.

"What?" Jay asked. "We're pretty awesome."

"Jay!"

"Ok."

* * *

"_Please _tell me its not Zane's turn to cook. _Please!" _Dawn begged.

"Chill out, Dawn. You act like my food is poisoning," Cole said.

"It _is_," the water ninja replied.

"My cookings not that bad..." Cole muttered.

"Cole, listen, friend," Silver put a hand on his shoulder. "most of us have tried you're cooking. It is."

"Anyways, Zanes cooking tonight. Happy?" Lloyd asked.

"Yea!" Everyone except sensei, Violet, and Oak cheered.

"I don't understand—what's so great about Zane's cooking?" Oak asked.

"You'll see."

* * *

"Oh my _god!_ Zane, you, sir, are the best cook EVER!" The nature ninja yelled.

**whooooo xD hope you guys enjoyed! PEACE**


End file.
